Between Love and Hatred
by Ricchi
Summary: Haruno Sakura, wanita, 27 tahun, sudah menikah dan … terkena amnesia./"... Aku akan membalaskan dendam untuk Karin-nee!"/ "...Kau sudah pernah melakukannya dulu.../"Lakukan saja, tapi pada saat itu aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku lagi."/ Sungguh berlawanan, pada akhirnya siapa yang akan menang? Cinta atau benci?/ AU, OoC, dll./ Mind to RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Haruno Sakura, wanita, 27 tahun, sudah menikah dan … terkena amnesia./"... Aku akan membalaskan dendam untuk Karin-_nee_!"/ "...Kau sudah pernah melakukannya dulu.../"Lakukan saja, tapi pada saat itu aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku _lagi_."/ Sungguh berlawanan, pada akhirnya siapa yang akan menang? Cinta atau benci?/ AU, OoC, dll./ Mind to RnR? :3

_Ketika sebuah jam pasir dibalik, maka semua perhitungannya akan berubah. Kembali lagi dari awal, dari nol…_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **_All of the characters and NARUTO itself are _**Masashi Kishimoto's **_but the story is purely __**mine**_**.**

**Warning: **AU, plot rush, many undeteccable typo(s), **OoC**, yang jelas masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

** Between Love and Hatred **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bip_

_Bip_

_Bip_

Suara monitor yang berfungsi untuk memantau detak jantung mengisi keheningan sebuah ruangan steril yang terletak di pojok sebuah lorong rumah sakit. Dapat terlihat seorang gadis yang badannya bertambah kurus sedang duduk diam tanpa ada ekspresi berarti yang tercetak di wajah cantiknya.

Ia hanya memandang kosong lingkungan sekitarnya. Ini rumah sakit. Apa yang ia lakukan di tempat ini? Lalu ia tersadar, tepat di sebelahnya ada seorang laki-laki berambut _raven_, berkulit putih pucat dan tampan sedang memandanginya datar.

"Apa begini caramu hidup? Sungguh menyusahkan," tutur pemuda itu monoton.

Sedangkan Sakura–gadis itu hanya menautkan kedua alisnya. Perlahan bibir pucatnya terbuka, "Kau … siapa?"

Kini pemuda tampan itu terdiam, kedua alisnya hampir ikut bertautan sebelum akhirnya ia membalas, "Cih, tak usah berpura-pura, _acting_-mu jelek."

Gadis bermahkotakan _soft_ _pink_ ini semakin heran—hei, bahkan ia tak mengenal orang ini tapi kenapa laki-laki ini bertindak seolah-olah ia mengenal Sakura? Dan kenapa pula orang ini begitu menyebalkan? Ah, tunggu. Rasanya orang ini cukup familiar, tapi … siapa?

Sakura memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Seolah baru saja dihantam berkali-kali dengan pipa besi, kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa mau kupanggilkan dokter?" tanya Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang usianya hampir mencapai kepala tiga. Walaupun intonasi dalam perkataannya terdengar monoton, tapi kalau dilihat lebih teliti, raut kekhawatiran tercetak di wajahnya.

Lenguhan pelan disertai anggukan pelan Sakura berikan sebagai bentuk responnya terhadap pemuda di sampingnya itu. Dan pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya untuk memanggilkan dokter setelahnya.

Di sela-sela rasa sakitnya, ia mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia sampai di tempat ini. Seingatnya … tadi saat istirahat makan siang di kantin … ah! Iya! Naruto! Bocah rubah itu benar-benar sialan! Ia tak mengira kalau gebukan–yang Naruto lakukan dengan buku tebal khas mahasiswa kedokteran ke kepalanya dapat berefek sedahsyat ini—sampai-sampai ia masuk rumah sakit. Wah, kurang ajar! Pokoknya Naruto harus bertanggungjawab! Biaya rumah sakit 'kan mahal…

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka—menampilkan laki-laki tadi bersama dengan seorang dokter dan beberapa suster.

"Uchiha-_san_, apa yang Anda rasakan?" tanya dokter itu sambil menatap lurus pada bola _emerald_ Sakura.

Rasa sakitnya sudah mulai hilang, matanya menyipit melihat _nametag_ yang terpasang di dada kiri dokter itu. Senju Tsunade namanya. "Uchiha … -_san_?" ia bertanya balik. Kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada pria yang berdiri di sebelah dokter itu. Ah ia ingat sekarang. Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke—tunangan dari sepupunya. Pemuda brengsek yang gemar membuat sepupu kesayangannya itu menangis.

"Iya, Uchiha-_san_ merasakan sakit di bagian mana?" ulang Senju Tsunade—wanita yang usianya sudah hampir mencapai setengah abad namun wajahnya masih tetap kencang.

Sakura meringis pelan, "Maaf, sepertinya Anda salah sangka. Nama keluargaku Haruno, bukan Uchiha…" yang benar saja, masa nama keluarganya diganti sih. Memangnya ia menikahi Uchiha sialan itu apa?

Tsunade dan Sasuke saling melempar tatapan heran. "Err … baik, Haruno-_san_," sahut Tsunade pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti bagian mana, yang jelas kepalaku tadi benar-benar terasa sakit…"

Tsunade meletakkan jarinya di atas dagu—pose orang yang sedang berpikir. "Ah, apa Anda tahu kenapa Anda bisa sampai di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu saja!" serunya setengah berteriak, "ini semua karena Naruto, iya 'kan? Dia memukulku dengan buku tebal! Sial, rasanya benar-benar sakit…" ia mengusap-usap kepalanya seolah ada sebuah memar tercetak di kepalanya.

Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu hanya dapat terdiam. Tentu saja bukan itu penyebab ia bisa dirawat di rumah sakit dan sekarang baru saja sadar dari koma hampir satu bulan lamanya. Tsunade melirikkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sepertinya, kita perlu memeriksanya lebih lanjut."

.

.

.

Setelah mengikuti serangkaian kegiatan pemeriksaan yang dilakukan oleh dokter itu, Sakura dibawa kembali ke kamarnya.

"Berdasarkan beberapa pemeriksaan yang telah kulakukan, otak Uchiha Sakura-_san_ tidak mengalami kerusakan. Mungkin _amnesia_ yang dialaminya ini terjadi akibat _trauma_ atau bisa juga karena terjadi guncangan di dalam kepalanya yang menyebabkan hilangnya ingatannya..."

"Apakah ingatannya bisa kembali?"

Terdapat perubahan pada air muka Tsunade, "Entahlah, mungkin bisa mungkin juga tidak. Kita hanya bisa menunggu dan melihatnya nanti..."

Sasuke terjebak di antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Yang ada di pikirannya, Sakura hanya berpura-pura karena…

.

.

.

_**Satu bulan yang lalu…**_

Brak!

_Sebuah berkas yang diisi dalam sebuah map dihempaskan secara kasar di atas meja—membuat Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menyesap kopi hitam hangatnya mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua iris hitam segelap malamnya menatap tajam sang pelempar map tersebut._

_ "Cepat, tandatangani ini. Aku sudah tidak kuat dan muak melihat wajahmu," ucap wanita sang pelempar map tadi yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda dari dirinya dengan sarkastis._

_ Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke hanya menautkan kedua alisnya untuk merespon perkataan dari istri yang sudah hampir enam tahun ia nikahi._

_ "Ini surat perceraian kita, kuharap kau bisa mengerti karena aku benar-benar sangat muak padamu."_

_ Rahang Sasuke bergemeletuk. Tatapan yang benar-benar tajam ia layangkan kepada istrinya, percampuran emosi antara marah, kesal, dan sakit hati mendominasinya. Ia mencintai istrinya—dari dulu bahkan sampai sekarang. Lalu apa? Istrinya menuntutnya cerai? Dengan alasan apa? Ah, ia tahu sekarang. Pasti karena…_

_ "Cih. Rupanya kau benar-benar sudah terpesona oleh Rei Gaara itu, eh? Sudah berapa banyak uang yang sudah kau terima?" Uchiha Sasuke memberi jeda sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sebaris kata yang cukup menyakitkan. "kau, mirip dengan perempuan murahan yang menjual tubuhnya untuk uang. Cih, tak kusangka Ayah bisa menjodohkanku dengan perempuan sepertimu."_

_Uchiha Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Kedua iris hijau teduhnya yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca hanya bisa menatap lantai keramik di bawahnya. Ia tak mampu menatap langsung kedua mata suaminya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak akibat penuturan suaminya yang rasanya seperti ribuan pedang tajam yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya._

"_Tak bisa menyangkal? Apa sekarang kau berpikir bahwa andai saja sepupumu benar-benar menikahiku? Sayangnya, kau harus menyusulnya ke akhirat jika—"_

—PLAK!

_Haruno Sakura sudah tak dapat menahan semuanya. Air mata yang mati-matian ditahannya mengalir deras. Ia tak bisa terima kalau Uzumaki Karin, sepupu kesayangannya yang sudah meninggal enam tahun yang lalu ikut dibawa-bawa._

_ "BRENGSEK! Aku membencimu! Cepat tandatangani surat perceraian kita, _baka!_" serunya dengan nada tinggi, nyaris berteriak. Ia menenangkan dirinya, ia mengambil napas. "sampai ketemu di pengadilan." Setelahnya, Uchiha Sakura mengambil sebuah tas besar yang sudah diisi dengan baju-bajunya, mengambil kunci mobil, dan pergi entah ke mana dengan perasaan kalut._

.

.

.

Ya, hubungan pernikahan mereka benar-benar terancam saat itu. Mungkin saja 'kan Uchiha Sakura—istrinya melakukan ini untuk lari dari masalahnya? Ah. Entahlah. Atau jangan-jangan … ini skenario yang sudah dirancang oleh Rei Gaara dan istrinya. Cih. Benar, pasti itu.

Ah, ada yang bingung kenapa Sasuke selalu saja menyalahkan Gaara? Jawabannya mudah. Karena pemuda dengan rambut merah itulah satu-satunya laki-laki yang sudah setahun terakhir ini mendekati istrinya dengan terang-terangan—bahkan, Gaara juga sudah memberitahukan perasaannya terhadap Sakura kepada Sasuke langsung. Benar-benar terlihat sedang menantangi Sasuke 'kan?

Secara perlahan, Sasuke membuka pintu kamar di mana istrinya sedang dirawat. Di sana, istrinya hanya sedang berbaring sembari menonton acara di televisi.

"Ternyata semakin banyak saja artis-artis baru, aku tak kenal—siapa pula yang kutonton ini…" keluhnya pelan—entah kepada siapa—sembari menekan-nekan tombol pada remot televisi.

Sasuke menarik kursi yang berada di sebelah kasur dan mendudukinya. Hal kecil yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura memindahkan fokusnya. Wanita itu sedang menatapi tajam Sasuke.

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Memangnya kau ini _babysitter-ku _apa? Bukankah lebih baik kau mengurusi perusahanmu—atau wanita-wanita simpananmu di perusahaan? Itu lebih baik 'kan?"

Tunggu. Sudah Sasuke duga, istrinya hanya berpura-pura! "Cih, jadi kau menyuruhku untuk pergi agar kau bisa berduaan dengan laki-laki itu?"

Laki-laki itu? Laki-laki itu? Laki-laki … itu? Perempatan siku-siku mulai muncul di kening Sakura. "Hei! Kau mau mengejekku ya?!" dasar sial. Jangan mentang-mentang sampai saat ini ia belum mendapat pacar dan Uchiha Sasuke bisa mengejeknya seperti itu ya!

"Baik, aku akan pergi. Selamat bersenang-senang." Uchiha Sasuke hendak beranjak dari kursinya, kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Rasa lelah yang amat sangat juga sedang menghinggapinya akibat hampir satu bulan ia tidak pulang karena menjaga Sakura.

"Tunggu!"

Laki-laki yang sudah hampir meraih gagang pintu itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit.

"K-Kalau kau mau pergi, ya setidaknya panggilkan Karin-_nee_ dong untuk menemaniku! Kau itu tunangannya 'kan?"

Eh? Katanya _amnesia _tapi, kenapa ia bisa mengingat Karin? Tunggu. Karin dan dirinya memang bertunangan tapi 'kan enam tahun yang lalu … Apa jangan-jangan ingatannya yang hilang hanya dari enam tahun yang lalu? Sasuke bisa gila atau mati muda kalau begini terus. Ia menghela napas. "Aku tunangannya enam tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku ini suamimu. Dan kau Uchiha Sakura…" tak lupa ia beri beberapa tekanan pada beberapa kata.

Sakura memandang _horror_ ke arah Sasuke. "Aku? Menikah denganmu? Dalam mimpi! Tidak! Membayangkannya saja membuatku mulas! Hih!"

"Terserah, yang jelas kau itu istriku," ucapnya sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kebingungan.

"Aku istrinya? Apa dia gila? Karin-_nee_ mau dikemanakan? Memang dasar buaya!"

Dan kira-kira waktu satu jam terakhir ia gunakan hanya untuk mengutuki Uchiha Sasuke dan memikirkan bagaimana bisa ia disebut-sebut sebagai istrinya. Benar-benar aneh, serius. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring dan memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam.

_Cklek_

_ Great._ Sekarang apa lagi? Baru saja ia hendak memejamkan matanya ada saja yang membuka pintu.

"_Forehead_! Kudengar kau sudah sadar ya?!"

Suara ini sih ia kenal. Walaupun err, agak berbeda tapi ia tetap tidak melupakan panggilan 'manis' dari sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sakura pun hanya memejamkan matanya.

Awalnya, wanita cantik itu ingin berpura-pura tidur namun ia urungkan niatnya. Ia membuka matanya kembali. Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya ia malah mendapati sahabatnya berbadan besar. Oh, ayolah. Ini Ino loh.

Sakura terduduk, "Astaga, _Pig_! K-kau, kenapa kau jadi gemuk begini? Apa kau baru diputusin sama Sai?"

_Bug_!

Begitu ia berbicara seperti itu, langsung saja tas bermerek milik wanita yang cantiknya bak boneka _barbie_ ini melayang ke kepalanya.

Shimura Ino menghela napas, "Astaga, aku tak menyangka. _Amnesia_-mu ini benar-benar parah..." Raut wajah Ino terlihat _hopeless_. "aku sedang mengandung, _Forehead_. Apa kau lupa kalau aku dan Sai sudah menikah dua tahun yang lalu? Ah aku lupa, kau _amnesia_."

Decakan kesal keluar dari bibir wanita berambut merah muda ini, "Ah! Aku frustasi! Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kau selalu bilang,_ amnesia_ inilah _amnesia_ itulah, memangnya aku ini _amnesia_? Aku masih bisa mengingatmu tuh!"

Dengan sabar, Ino mengelus-elus bahu sahabatnya. "Dengar, yang kudengar dari suamimu—"

"—Tuh! Apa maksudnya suami? Aku belum pernah menikah _Pig_, demi Tuhan!" potongnya cepat, ia hendak memukul pinggiran kasurnya tapi anehnya tangannya tak dapat bergerak, padahal tadi bisa. Ia pun memutuskan untuk diam saja karena tak mau membuat temannya yang sedang mengandung itu menjadi khawatir.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Ino yang menyadari keanehan dari sahabatnya. Kedua manik mata wanita itu menatap lurus sahabatnya dengan khawatir.

Sakura mematahkan kontak matanya dengan Ino, ia melirik ke bawah, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, Pig!"

Walaupun agak ragu, akhirnya Ino pun malanjutkan, "Baik Sakura, makanya kubilang dengarkan aku dulu," dengan sabar ia berucap.

"Iya, aku mendengarkan."

Iris _aquamarine_ Ino menatap serius kedua bola mata _emerald_ Sakura. "Kau ini terkena_ amnesia_ akibat kecelakaan satu bulan yang lalu."

"S-satu bulan yang lalu?"

Wanita berambut pirang ini mengangguk tegas. "Iya, dan dari yang kudengar dari suami—jangan potong ucapanku dulu _Forehead_! Aku tahu kau hendak protes, tapi terimalah kenyataan, kau ini sudah menikah!" Ino langsung menyela karena melihat raut sebal Sakura yang hendak membuka mulutnya. "baik, kulanjutkan. Yang kudengar dari suamimu, ingatanmu yang hilang adalah memorimu enam tahun yang lalu sampai sekarang. Jadi, terima kenyataan! Tenang saja, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu dan membantumu!" Jelas Ino dengan melompati bagian perceraian.

Oke. Uchiha Sakura masih menyerap penjelasan panjang lebar dari sahabatnya. Wah, ternyata dia sudah menikah! Astaga, ternyata dia laku!—tunggu, omong-omong dengan siapa ia menikah? "Hei, _Pig_. Memangnya dengan siapa aku menikah?" Semburat merah sudah menghiasi kedua pipi Sakura saat menanyakannya.

Shimura Ino hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya, "Ya tentu saja Uchiha-_senpa__i_ lah!"

Semburat merah yang tadi menghiasi pipi Sakura hilanglah sudah. Digantikan oleh _death-glare_ telak serta tatapan _horror_ yang tertuju pada sahabatnya. "_NANI_?! Aku tidak mungkin menikahinya! Memangnya aku setega itu dengan Karin-_nee_ apa? Lagi pula aku sangat membencinya!"

"Hei, _Forehead_! Bukankah kubilang kau harus menerima kenyataan? Hah?!"

Astaga. Ini rumah sakit. Dan sekarang mereka malah bikin ribut. Cara mereka mengutarakan pendapat sama-sama ngotot.

"Baik, anggap saja aku benar-benar menikahi Uchiha brengsek itu. Omong-omong, bagaimana bisa aku menikahinya? Lalu Karin-_nee_? Ah iya, suruh Karin-_nee_ temani aku dong."

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu satu persatu. Kau menikahi Uchiha-_senpai_ karena dijodohkan, paham? Ah, lagi pula kalian terlihat mesra tuh," jawab Ino sembari menyeringai licik.

"Mesra apanya, menjijikkan. Sampai kapan pun juga aku tak sudi! Berdekatan saja membuatku mual dan mulas secara bersamaan."

Ino merasakan lega karena Sakura tidak menanyakan Karin. Wanita berambut pirang itu sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya perihal sepupunya.

"Tunggu. Bukankah Karin-_nee_ adalah tunangan Uchiha itu? Masa bisa aku yang dijodohkan?"

Baik, rasa lega itu lenyap seketika. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan kalau sepupunya sudah meninggal kan? Mengingat reaksi Sakura saat Karin meninggal dulu—wanita itu benar-benar uring-uringan, tidak mau makan, dan tidak mau keluar kamar selama satu minggu sebelum hari pernikahannya. Kalau sekarang Ino memberitahukan yang sebenarnya ... Ino takut kejadian ini terulang lagi.

"Ah, Karin-_nee_ ya? D-dia ... tiba-tiba menolak perjodohannya karena ternyata Karin-nee sudah memiliki laki-laki yang dicintainya—dan sekarang Karin-nee tinggal di Inggris bersama suaminya." Bohong. Tentu saja ini semua hasil karangan kilat Shimura Ino.

Mata Sakura memicing. "Biar kutebak, pasti karena pihak dari keluarga Uzumaki tak mau menanggung malu jadi, mereka membuatku menjadi korban. Iya kan? Aish, aku heran semua ini dilakukan hanya demi perusahaan, astaga." Tak bisa disalahkan juga sih, ia merupakan bagian dari keluarga Uzumaki—dari ibunya. Dan anak perempuan dari keluarga Uzumaki hanya dua; Uzumaki Karin dan dirinya. "lagi pula, aku heran. Karin-_nee_ bisa berpindah ke lain hati secepat itu? Setahuku, dia kan sangat mencintai Uchiha itu deh. Ck, ck aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan pria yang sudah mencuri hati Karin-_nee_."

Tatapan sedih tersirat pada kedua _aquamarine_ Ino yang sedang terdiam menatapi sahabatnya. Ia terlonjak saat merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Sebuah pesan dari suaminya. Oh iya, ia 'kan ada janji dengan suaminya. Ino pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"_Forehead_, maaf aku harus pulang sekarang," ucapnya sambil mebenahi tasnya. Menyadari tatapan sedih dari sahabatnya, ibu hamil itu menambahkan, "aku akan datang lagi besok, oke?"

Seulas senyum pun terukir di wajah putih mulus Sakura, "Akan kutunggu."

Dan Ino pun akhirnya pulang meninggalkannya sendirian. Uchiha Sakura hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Sejujurnya, ia masih belum bisa terima kalau ia terkena amnesia. Ini aneh, apa-apan masa iya dia sudah menikah? Astaga ... Rasanya ia ingin menangis saja. Ia butuh Karin, sepupu kesayangannya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Kalau Karin ada di sampingnya saat ini, Karin 'kan bisa membantu Sakura dalam mengingat. Ah, pokoknya kalau si ayam itu ke sini—ini tidak seperti dia mengharapkan si Uchiha itu ke sini ya—tapi, kalau memang ia ke sini Sakura akan langsung memintanya untuk menghubungi Karin, segera!

Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya, walaupun semua kenyataan yang baru saja ia ketahui terdengar seperti mimpi yang lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk sekalipun tapi ia juga tak bisa begini terus. Kondisinya masih sangat tidak stabil jadi ia harus banyak beristirahat. Lalu, ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan beberapa menit kemudian ia benar-benar tertidur pulas.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menaruh kantung belanjaan yang berisi beberapa kudapan dan perlengkapan lainnya di dalam lemari. Ia perhatikan wajah istrinya yang sedang terlelap. Wajah istrinya masih pucat—walaupun sudah terlihat lebih baik. Ia pun menarik sebuah bangku di dekat situ dan membuat bangku itu berderit. Rupanya, suara deritan kursi itu tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sakura. Segera, wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya. Ekspresi tidak enak langsung saja menghiasi wajahnya kala melihat Uchiha Sasuke berada di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyanya sarkastis dengan suara yang lemas.

"Diam saja, tak usah banyak bicara."

"Kau yang diam, kau pergi saja dari sini. Apa kau tahu, kepalaku sedang sakit—dan melihatmu di sini semakin membuat kepalaku pusing … bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau pergi dan menghubungi Karin-_nee_ agar ia datang ke sini?"

_Tok! Tok!_

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya, "Astaga … siapa lagi ini? Baru saja aku ingin beristirahat," wanita itu pun melirik ke arah Sasuke dan menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya—mengisyaratkan kepada laki-laki itu untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sasuke pun membukakan pintunya, raut wajahnya berubah saat melihat seorang tamu yang tak diundang berdiri di hadapannya. Bisakah ia memutar waktu kembali? Kalau bisa, ia pasti lebih memilih untuk tidak membukakan pintu kamar tempat istrinya dirawat tadi.

Tanpa berbicara sepatah dua patah kata, pria tampan berambut merah bernama Rei Gaara langsung memasuki kamar rawat tersebut.

"Kudengar, kau sudah sadar … bagaimana keadaanmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" kedua mata hijau Gaara menatap dalam iris _emerald _Uchiha Sakura.

Sakura sempat terdiam sebentar, "K-kau…"

Gaara pun menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura. Sebenarnya, Sakura amat sangat ingin melepaskannya—tapi, apalah daya masalahnya tangannya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan saat ini. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke, ia hendak pergi dari kamar rawat Sakura karena tidak tahan melihat adegan keduanya tersebut. Tapi, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ia ingin melihat sesuatu yang sedikit menyenangkan terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa?"

_Bingo_! Seperti dugaannya, Sakura pasti lupa dengan Gaara. Pemuda _stoic_ itu pun mengangkat sudut bibir kanannya dan langsung berlalu—pergi ke mana saja yang penting tidak melihat laki-laki berambut merah tersebut. Setidaknya, Sakura masih bisa mengingatnya walaupun amnesia.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

Uchiha Sakura mengangguk pelan, dalam hati ia mengutuki Uchiha Sasuke. Ke mana sih dia di saat seperti ini? Apa ia tidak tahu ya kalau Sakura sekarang merasa seperti kambing dungu? Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal pria ini!

"_Gomennasai_ … aku terkena _amnesia_," tuturnya disertai seulas senyum tipis.

Kekecewaan tentu saja menyelimuti Rei Gaara saat ini, ia pun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura. "Aku tunanganmu, dan aku akan membantumu mengingat…"

Tunggu. Apa ini? Uchiha Sakura memiliki tunangan dan seorang suami? Tidak, tidak. Dia 'kan bukan wanita yang seperti 'itu'.

"Tunangan? Maaf, Tuan—walaupun aku _amnesia_, tetapi aku tahu kalau aku sudah bersuami…" tentu saja ia lebih mempercayai penuturan sahabatnya tadi dibandingkan orang yang dianggapnya _stranger_ di depannya ini. Meskipun cukup menggelikan kalau memikirkan kenyataan bahwa ia merupakan istri dari si Ayam itu.

"Kau akan bercerai dengannya, kau yang bilang padaku. Dan setelah itu kita akan menikah!" pria itu menaikkan satu oktaf intonasi suaranya.

Kedua mata Sakura mengerjap, "Kau sungguh-sungguh? Apa aku benar-benar mengatakannya? Tuan, tolong maklumi keadaanku saat ini. Aku tidak mengingat—"

"—Bukankah aku sudah bilang akan membantumu?" potong Gaara cepat.

Sejujurnya, Sakura tidak suka berada di dekat laki-laki ini. Walaupun ia membenci Sasuke—tapi, ia lebih memilih bersama laki-laki itu dibandingkan Tuan berambut merah di depannya ini. Uchiha Sakura menghela napas, "Baiklah, kaubilang kau akan membantuku 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, apapun yang kau perlukan—aku akan membantumu."

"Baik, pertama-tama bisakah kau menghubungi Karin-_nee_? Apakah kau mengenalnya?"

Kini seringai aneh terlukis di bibir Rei Gaara, "Aku memang tidak mengenalnya—tapi, aku tahu banyak tentangnya. Kakak sepupu kesayanganmu itu, Uzumaki Karin."

"Oh iya? _Hontou desu ka_?" segera saja, kedua mata Sakura berbinar.

"Aku serius, tapi sayangnya kita tak bisa menghubunginya. Kau harus tahu, Sakura … Uzumaki Karin sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi, enam tahun yang lalu ia mati—dan ini semua karena Uchiha Sasuke…"

.

Uchiha Sasuke melirik jam yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir jam sebelas malam—apa Rei Gaara itu tidak tahu jam besuk? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengganggu pasien yang sedang sakit? Sasuke hendak memejamkan kedua matanya, namun ia segera beranjak saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

Sasuke berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Gaara yang hendak pulang, tapi saat keduanya berpapasan, langkah Sasuke terhenti seketika.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Uchiha, aku baru saja mengembalikan sedikit ingatan Sakura-ku…"

Langsung saja ia tengokkan kepalanya ke arah belakang dan mendapati Rei Gaara yang sedang berjalan sembari memutar-mutar kunci mobilnya. Ini jelas ada yang tidak beres. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya dan memasuki kamar rawat istrinya.

Dan di sana, istrinya terduduk lemas dengan tatapan menerawang. Kelenjar air matanya tak mau berhenti memproduksi air matanya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke mendekati istrinya. "_Daijoubu ka_?" tangan kirinya menepuk pelan bahu wanita itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku, _pembunuh_," semprot Sakura sarkastis.

Uchiha Sasuke berdecih. Haruskah ia mengalami ini lagi, seperti dulu? Sekedar info, Karin meninggal bukan karena dibunuh olehnya. Singkatnya, ini takdir—apa Sakura tak bisa memahaminya? Ah iya, bisa jadi Gaara melebih-lebihkan ceritanya pada Sakura. "Ternyata reaksimu sama seperti dulu."

"Pergi dari hadapanku, jangan pernah ke sini lagi!" kalau saja kondisi tubuh Sakura sedang _fit_, sudah pasti ia menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan.

"Aku tak bisa," balas Sasuke tenang, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa? Hah?! Aku sedang sakit sekarang, kalau begini terus kapan aku bisa sembuh? Apa kau tahu kalau kau benar-benar membuatku _stress_? Aku bisa gila!"

"Asal kau tahu, kau yang membuatku _stress_. Lagipula, karena kau merupakan istri dari _pembunuh_ ini jadi pembunuh ini tak bisa meninggalkanmu. Mengerti?" Sasuke tekankan setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Istri? Kalau begitu aku ingin cerai! Secepatnya! Lagipula, laki-laki yang tadi juga bilang kalau dia itu tunanganku dan aku akan menceraikanmu! Jadi bukankah lebih baik kalau kita cepat-cepat mengurus surat perceraian kita?"

Ini tak bisa dipercaya. "Sekedar informasi, pada akhirnya kau menyetujui pernikahanmu denganku karena pesan terakhir Karin. Dia menitipkanku padamu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, apa kau mau mengingkari janjimu dengan orang yang sudah meninggal?"

Sakura terdiam. Tentu saja ia tak ingat mengenai hal itu. Tapi, kalau Karin-_nee_ sudah menitipkan si Ayam ini padanya... ah! Sial, lagipula kenapa juga Karin-_nee_ menitipkan si pembunuh ini padanya? Kenapa juga dirinya dititipkan pada si Ayam? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang bergantungan di kepalanya dan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Kau, baiklah aku mengakuimu sebagai suamiku, tapi jangan harap aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadamu! Karin-_nee_ memang menitipkanmu kepadaku tapi tak menyuruhku untuk mencintaimu 'kan? Dulu, kau selalu membuat Karin-_nee_ sakit hati jadi ... Aku akan membalaskan dendam untuk Karin-_nee_!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, ia menyeringai tipis. "Kau sudah pernah melakukannya dulu, dan pada akhirnya kau malah jatuh cinta kepadaku."

"Aku? Jatuh cinta kepadamu? Mustahil, lagipula itu 'kan _dulu_. Sekarang aku akan membalaskan dendam untuk Karin-_nee_ lagi!" Kedua mata Sakura memicing.

"Lakukan saja, tapi pada saat itu aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku _lagi_."

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**A/N: **Holaaaaaaa~ lagi-lagi aku bikin fic baru-_-" nambah hutang lagi deh-_- sekedar mau kasih tau, kalo ada yang bilang "Bukannya nerusin fic lama malah bikin baru" sebenernya _chapter_ satu fic ini udah lamaaaaa banget bersarang(?) di file aku. Jadi, aku ini orangnya semacam pelupa gitu… daripada nggak di-_publish-publish_ mendingan aku _publish_ sekarang(?) /plak Hmm, dari awal aku bakal bilang kalo aku nggak janji untuk _update_ kilat ya :"( karena aku mau hiatus dulu… Aku mau mempersiapkan UN dan tetek-bengeknya hehe kalo ada kesempatan atau waktu luang, mungkin aku akan colong-colong ketik atau _update_. Yah, doakan saja…

Nah! Btw, di sini aku bikin Sakura itu saudara sepupuan sama Naruto dari Ibunya. _Get the point_? Untuk hal-hal medis yang ada di sini juga banyak yang aku karang… misalnya, sehabis koma itu biasanya orang bisa lumpuh seumur hidup atau jangka panjang. Mungkin di sini, aku hanya ngebuat Sakura lumpuh Cuma beberapa minggu, semacam itulah~ Ampuni Daku yang seenaknya ya.. :")

Okedeh, sudah kepanjangan (banget) cuap-cuapnya. Maafkan Rima kalau ada salah-salah kata, aku pamit undur diri dulu :) kalo mau menghubungiku jangan sungkan nge-PM atau ke twitter aja :)) terakhir ... _Mind to__review? _;3 Aku juga masih baru jadi masih butuh bimbingan, kritik, dan saran~ _arigatou gozaimasu_~ ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_All of the characters are _**Masashi Kishimoto's **_but the story is purely __**mine**_**.**

**Warning:**AU, plot rush, many undeteccable typo(s), **OoC**, yang jelas masih jauh dari kata sempurna.

* * *

**. **

**Between Love and Hatred**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Lakukan saja,__ tapi pada saat itu aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta __padaku lagi._

Sial. Lagi-lagi, kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke tadi malam terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Apa sih maunya buaya berkepala ayam itu? Ia lirikkan matanya ke sebelah kiri. Atensinya tertuju pada seorang pria yang katanya suaminya itu. Pria itu sedang mengaduk bubur untuk sarapan Sakura.

"Buka mulutmu," katanya sembari menjulurkan sesendok bubur.

Perempuan itu masih diam, ia masih belum mau membuka mulutnya. Sebaliknya, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya dari pria itu.

"Kau tidak akan makan? Baik, kalau begitu aku harus ke kantor. _Jaa,_" tuturnya monoton. Ia menaruh kembali mangkuk bubur ke meja di sebelah tempat tidur istrinya. Uchiha Sasuke hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya tapi, sebuah suara menginterupsi segala pergerakannya.

_Kruyuuuuk_~

Laki-laki itu menatap datar istrinya, ia kembali pada posisi semula; duduk dan menjulurkan sesendok bubur untuk Sakura. Kali ini, tak ada kata yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Tidak. Sakura tidak menerima kekalahan. Ingat, bagaimanapun pria ini adalah orang yang membunuh Karin-_nee_-nya. Sakura mengubah posisi berbaringnya, ia membalikkan badannya ke kanan membelakangi Sasuke. "Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri, aku tak mau disuapi oleh pembunuh sepertimu."

Dengan sebaris kalimat sarkastis yang diucapkan Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke langsung meninggalkan wanita itu tanpa berpikir kembali.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu kamarnya ditutup, Sakura kembali pada posisi semula. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak lagi. Air mata kembali menggantung di pelupuk matanya. "Karin-_nee_, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu..." bisiknya lirih.

Pagi ini rasanya ia benar-benar kacau, andai saja ia tak bangun dari komanya ... akankah itu lebih baik? Dibanding bangun dalam keadaan seperti ini, seperti orang bodoh. Hilang ingatan dan menyusahkan. Saat ini, perutnya memang terasa lapar—tapi, ia benar-benar tak berniat untuk menyentuh buburnya. Terlebih lagi, mangkuk dan sendoknya telah disentuh oleh Sasuke...

"Permisi, selamat pagi Uchiha-san." Seorang perawat telah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia sudah mengetuk pintu tapi nampaknya Sakura tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Ketika menyadari eksistensi perawat itu, ia pun hanya memberikan anggukan kecil. Ia benar-benar sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Tadi, suamimu menyuruhku ke sini untuk menyuapimu. Katanya kau sedang tidak berselera untuk makan ya?" Perawat yang namanya Tenten itu mendekati Sakura. Ia mulai melakukan hal yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke tadi.

"Uchiha-san, aku tahu kalau sedang sakit pasti nafsu untuk makan hilang—tapi, kau harus minum obat. Jadi, mau tak mau perutmu harus diisi. Bukankah Uchiha-san ingin cepat keluar dari sini?"

Perawat ini ... untuk apa sih panggil Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san segala? Lagi pula kenapa juga ia menasihati Sakura layaknya anak kecil? Demi Tuhan, ia sudah berumur 27 tahun! Kalau saja tangannya bisa digerakan saat ini ... ah, sayangnya tidak. Sebenarnya Tsunade bilang kalau tangan dan kaki Sakura tidak bisa digerakkan karena koma selama satu bulan yang dialaminya. Singkatnya, wanita berambut merah muda itu sedang mengalami kelumpuhan sementara akibat dari koma yang dideritanya. Masih untung hanya kelumpuhan sementara bukan stroke ringan atau bahkan lumpuh selamanya. Sungguh keajaiban.

Mau tak mau, pada akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa mengalah. Dua atau tiga suap mungkin sudah dapat membuat perawat ini puas dan cepat pergi dari kamarnya. Setelah ia memakan satu suap, sang perawat kembali mengoceh.

"Kau tahu, Sakura-san, suamimu itu sangat memerhatikanmu, lho! Hampir satu bulan ini bahkan ia tak pulang ke rumah. Haaaa, aku benar-benar iri! Kapan ya, aku bisa mendapat laki-laki seperti itu?"

Lagi-lagi ia membicarakan tentang si Ayam itu. Kalau mau dia saja sana yang menjadi istrinya, Sakura saja sudah malas memikirkannya malah tambah dibuat _mumet_ oleh ocehan si Tenten ini. Ia menelan makanannya, "Kapan-kapan, mungkin?" sahutnya kemudian.

Sakura sudah memakan lima suap bubur. Kata Tenten, yang penting perutnya terisi agar ia bisa minum obat. Merasa telah menyelesaikan tugasnya, perawat itu pamit undur diri dan kembali berjaga. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa berbaring seperti orang bodoh. Tak berguna ya? Namun mendengar perawat itu membicarakan suaminya tadi ... entah kenapa ia cukup tersentuh. Kehangatan menjalar masuk ke dalam hatinya namun sayang, ego dan perasaan benci mendominasi. Ini tidak memejamkan matanya sejenak.

_Kau tak boleh menjilat ludahmu, Sakura. _

Batinnya berdeterminasi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi. Jujur, ia merasa kesepian. Ia butuh Karin atau minimal Ino. Wanita yang kondisinya mulai membaik ini mengerang, bibirnya ditekuk. Tapi begitu mendengar suara pintu diketuk_, emerald_-nya jadi berbinar.

Pancaran kedua netra giok yang tadinya berbinar itu pun meredup kala ia mendapati sosok pria berambut merah yang kemarin mengunjunginya, _lagi_.

"_Ohayou,_" sapanya singkat sembari meletakkan sekantung buah-buahan di atas nakas.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya, ia memaksakan seulas senyum. "_Ohayou."_

Lantas pria itu, Rei Gaara menarik kursi dan memposisikan dirinya. "Jadi, bagaimana kondisimu? Kalau sudah lebih baik jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku."

Lagi-lagi wanita Uchiha itu hanya memberikan cengiran kudanya. Entah kenapa, perasaan risih selalu menyambanginya setiap kali laki-laki yang katanya tunangannya itu mengunjunginya. Jahat? Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Mungkin otaknya kehilangan memori namun hatinya? Pasti bisa merasakan.

"Hmm, sudah lebih baik, Gaara-_san_. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot menjenguk," cicitnya pelan, ia mengubah posisinya sekedar menghormati tamu. Namun, tangan Gaara menahan bahunya.

"Kau sedang sakit, bersantailah dan tak usah bersikap formal padaku," balas lelaki itu kemudian mengatur posisi, menduduki kursi di dekat tempat tidur perempuan itu.

Janggal. Ia risih, benar-benar risih. Apalagi melihat pria beriris _jade_ ini menempati kursi yang biasanya ditempati oleh Sasuke. Apa? Ia mengharapkan suaminya duduk di sana? Sekarang? Gila. _Hell no. _"Ah, _hai_..." seseorang, tolong Sakura. Ia mohon, ia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat terjebak dalam situasi _awkward_ seperti ini.

"Omong-omong, aku sudah membawakan beberapa contoh desain undangan," tangan pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya.

Alis wanita itu mengerut dibuatnya, "Undangan?"

Pria bermarga Rei itu tersenyum, "Iya, mana yang kau suka?" balasnya sambil membolak-balikkan buku yang berisi macam-macam model undangan pernikahan.

Sakura termangu di tempat, mulutnya terbuka sedikit dengan tatapan kosong. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Apa benar suaminya itu Sasuke? Apa benar dia selingkuh? Apa benar dia...

Tanpa sadar Sakura menghela napas berat membuat raut wajah pria berambut merah yang terlihat antusias dengan buku desain undangan itu kecewa. "Kenapa? Kau lelah? Atau ada yang terasa sakit? Perlu kupanggilkan perawat atau dokter?"

Kenyataan bahwa pria baik ini mengkhawatirkannya menamparnya keras. Sakura baru saja menyakiti laki-laki yang katanya tunangannya. "B-bukan begitu, Gaara-_san_, a-aku—"

"—Istirahatlah, besok aku akan ke sini lagi," interupsinya lalu memberikan seulas senyum. Ia meninggalkan buku tadi di atas nakas. "Pastikan kau sudah memilih saat aku ke sini lagi," ia mengakhiri kunjungan singkatnya.

Hanya anggukan kecil lah yang dapat Sakura beri. "Maaf, dan terima kasih, Gaara-_san_."

Netra _emerald-_nya mengekor gerak-gerik Gaara, terus menatap laki-laki itu sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar menghilang. Ia merasa bersalah tapi hatinya tidak terasa sakit. Memang ternyata yang Sakura butuhkan sekarang adalah Ino kalau Karin-_nee_ tidak ada. Karin-_nee_ ya...? Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi.

* * *

.

_**6 tahun yang lalu**_

_**.**_

_Perempuan berusia 21 tahun sedang asyik belajar dengan posisi tengkurap di atas kasur, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil _chips_ yang berada dalam kemasan dekat bukunya. Besok ia harus bertempur demi menghadapi ujian tengah semester. _

Cklek

_Keningnya mengernyit tak suka saat ada yang mengganggu acara belajarnya, ia hendak memprotes. Namun, melihat perempuan yang memasuki kamarnya memasang senyuman lebar disertai mata yang berbinar di balik kacamata ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Karin-_nee?"

_Segera saja perempuan berambut merah yang disebut sebagai Karin itu mengatur posisi di atas kasur. "Sakura! Kau tahu tidak?"_

_ Sekarang Sakura menyamakan posisi kakak sepupunya, ia ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi Karin yang kelewat cerah. "Tidak, apa yang membuatmu sebegitu senangnya?"_

_ "Kau ingat Sasuke 'kan?"_

_ Tentu, Sakura hafal betul nama yang sering disebut-sebut oleh Karin hampir setiap mereka bertemu. Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang sangat dicintai oleh kakak sepupunya sejak lama. Laki-laki yang bahkan tak pernah mau repot untuk melirikkan matanya setiap Karin mendekatinya. Sakura sendiri heran, kenapa juga Karin bisa menyukai laki-laki bajingan macam itu? Hanya buang-buang waktu. Memang sebenarnya, Sakura sendiri tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke tapi mendengar cerita kakak sepupunya yang seperti itu ... boleh 'kan ia berasumsi?_

_ "Tentu saja, _Neesan_. Jadi? Apa dia mulai membuka hatinya untukmu?" tanya Sakura santai, ia sih berharapnya tidak. Kenapa? Agar Sakura bisa cepat-cepat menjodohkan kakak sepupunya dengan pria yang tidak kurang ajar yang lebih baik dari si Uchiha itu. _

_ Perubahan air muka Karin nampak meredup, jujur saja membuat Sakura tak enak karena salah bicara. "Soal itu aku kurang tahu tapi, _Kaasan _dan _Tousan_ menjodohkanku dengannya! Dan tebak Sakura! Dia mau! Hebat 'kan?"_

_ Sakura melongo dibuatnya. "Kyaaaaaa~! _Omedetou_, Karin-_nee_!" ia sendiri seberusaha mungkin memasang ekspresi bahagia. Sebenarnya ia merasa aneh karena Sasuke itu tiba-tiba ingin menikahi Karin. Bukannya kejam, tapi kalau menilai dari kenyataan-kenyataan yang terjadi sebelumnya rasanya mustahil kalau Sasuke mencintai kakak sepupunya. Tapi, apa alasan Sasuke mau menerima perjodohan ini? Mungkin saja laki-laki itu memang sudah membuka hatinya. Toh, tak ada yang tahu juga soal isi hati manusia._

_ "_Arigatou, _Sakura! Kau harus menjadi _bridesmaid_-ku di gereja nanti, janji ya?" _

_ Mencoba melupakan keganjilan ini sejenak, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Toh, Karin-_nee _senang. Belum pernah Sakura melihat wajahnya sesenang ini karena Sasuke. "Hm! Pasti!" _

_._

_ Rasa kantuk tak tertahankan menyerangnya saat ia sedang mengerjakan tugas dari dosen untuk besok. Ia menutup mulutnya yang menguap, cuaca malam ini benar-benar dingin dan kasurnya saja seolah telah menggodanya dari tadi. Sakura merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya, matanya menangkap pergerakan jam dinding yang jarumnya menunjuk angka satu. Gila, sudah sangat larut ternyata. _

Tok! Tok!

_Perempuan itu bergidik ngeri, siapa yang berani mengetuk pintu kamarnya selarut ini kalau bukan ... makhluk astral? Perlahan ia mendekati pintu, hanya _gasping _tertahan yang bisa ia berikan sebagai wujud dari reaksinya melihat Karin di depan pintunya dalam keadaan basah kuyub. Perempuan itu menangis. _

_ "K-Karin-_nee_ ... _doushite_? Mengapa kau hujan-hujanan? Dan juga kenapa _Neesan_ menangis?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang tangan Karin yang sudah seperti batang es. "oke, nanti saja deh penjelasannya. Yang penting, keringkan dulu tubuhmu. Kita mengobrol di ruang tengah, ya?"_

_ Karin sudah terbalut dengan piyama milik Sakura setengah jam kemudian. Aroma dari cokelat panas menyambut indera penciumannya. Karin menduduki kursi ruang tengah yang letaknya tepat berada di depan sepupunya. Iris merahnya melarikan diri dari _emerald_ milik adik sepupu yang rasanya lebih mengintimidasi Karin._

_ "Jadi? Apa ini soal si Brengsek itu lagi?"_

_ Mengerti akan panggilan baru Sakura untuk laki-laki yang sekarang berstatus sebagai tunangannya, Karin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. "Aku tahu, Sakura. Seharusnya aku membencinya tapi aku tak bisa. Aku memang bodoh."_

_ Mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran yang diajak Karin bicara masih bungkam, ia hanya bisa menatap iba sang saudara membiarkan perempuan itu melanjutkan curhatnya._

_ "Tadi _Mikoto-_basan menyuruh Sasuke pergi mengantarku untuk _fitting _baju pengantin. Dia melakukannya, dia mengantarku tapi kami tidak mengunjungi butik itu. Dia menyuruhku duduk di tengah sedangkan dia mengantarjemput beberapa perempuan ke mana-mana. Aku hanya diabaikan seperti patung. Dan parahnya, sampai selarut ini dia menurunkanku di tengah jalan, Sakura..." tangis perempuan itu pecah. Ia benar-benar sakit. Jujur saja kalau bisa hatinya memilih pastilah ia menjatuhkan pilihan pada lelaki baik-baik dan tak kurang ajar seperti calon suami yang sialnya ia cintai dengan segenap hatinya. _

Brak!

_Sakura menggebrak meja, menyalurkan perasaan marah saat mendengar cerita lengkap kakak sepupunya. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki sebrengsek ini eksis di planet tempatnya berpijak? "_Neesan_," ia menggertakkan deretan gigi putih miliknya. Matanya menatap tajam Karin yang masih menangis. "kau bukan orang lemah! Berhentilah bersikap seperi ini! Masih belum terlambat untukmu membatalkan perjodohan ini!" masa bodoh dengan malam yang sudah sangat larut dan keluarganya yang sudah tertidur, ia hanya ingin menyadarkan saudaranya._

_ Karin menggigit bibirnya, sambil terisak ia membalas, "Aku terlalu mencintainya, Sakura. Aku tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja."_

_ Tangan putih Sakura mengacak helaian rambut merah mudanya. Ia mengerang frustasi. "Kalau kau tak mau melepaskannya jangan merengek padaku! Kau sudah mengetahui konsekuensinya 'kan?" katakan ia kejam, memang. Demi kebaikan Karin, ia tak peduli. _

_ "Baiklah, Sakura. Aku tak akan mengembik padamu lagi, aku akan berusaha menjadi orang yang kuat," ia berdeterminasi, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata._

_ Mau tak mau ini membuat Sakura tersenyum lega. "Itu baru kakak sepupuku!" ujarnya menerjang Karin, memeluknya erat. Mau bagaimana pun, tanpa sadar Sakura malah menganggap Karin sebagai _sister-_nya, _little sister. _Efek menjadi anak tunggal mungkin?_

_._

Gloss _pink keluaran _Sephora _menghiasi bibir tipis perempuan yang sedang memandangi refleksi dirinya di depan cermin. _Dress _biru gelap _V-shapped _berwarna hitam di bagian dada dengan _length _selutut koleksi _Erdem Spring 2010 _membalut tubuh mungil Sakura, rambutnya yang dikepang terlihat menyempurnakan penampilan gadis itu. Malam ini pertemuan antara keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki akan dilangsungkan demi memproses pernikahan bisnis yang akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat._

Gladiator shoes _hitam semata kaki menemani langkah perempuan itu keluar dari kamar Karin yang ia pinjam untuk bersolek. Memang sudah sejak pagi Sakura di sini untuk bantu-bantu acara perjamuan ini. Malam ini akan ia pastikan agar bertatap muka langsung dengan si Brengsek untuk yang pertama kalinya. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, ia hanya ingin berbicara sedikit dengan laki-laki itu._

_ Yang menghadiri acara perjamuan ini hanyalah orang-orang tertentu. Hanya dikhususkan kepada keluarga. Jadilah sekarang rumah keluarga Uzumaki dipenuhi oleh sanak famili yang sedang berbincang sembari menyantap hidangan-hidangan yang disediakan. _Standing party, _beberapa orang terlihat sedang memegang gelas _wine _atau menyantap kudapan kecil. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membahas masalah pernikahan Karin dan Sasuke._

_ Tertangkap oleh penglihatan Sakura, Karin-_nee-nya _yang mempesonakan dalam _Prada _hitam tanpa tali selutut yang memamerkan kaki putihnya. Di samping perempuan 23 tahun itu terdapat laki-laki yang harus Sakura akui tampan dan gagah dengan jas _Armani_ abu-abu. Rambut _raven _ditambah hidung mancung dan tulang rahang yang mempertegas garis wajanya menambah pesona manusia yang Sakura simpulkan sebagai si Brengsek selama ini, Uchiha Sasuke. _

_ Karin menggandeng lengan Sasuke, kakak sepupunya terus menempel pada laki-laki yang membuang wajahnya. Mereka bertunangan, 'kan? Apa pantas pria itu berlaku seperti ini di depan keluarganya? Sakura sendiri mulai mendidih. Ia mulai mendekati pasangan itu._

_ Tangan pemuda itu mulai menggeliat ingin dilepaskan kala matanya membuat sebuah kontak dengan si gadis Haruno. Sakura tak mengerti, mungkin saja Sasuke ini tak suka mengumbar _public affection_. Wajah Karin nampak sumringah lagi setelah terakhir menangis sejadi-jadinya, dengan semangat ia semakin merekatkan gandengannya di lengan Sasuke. _

_ "Sakura! Kau belum pernah bertemu langsung dengannya 'kan?" kali ini Karin menarik tangan Sakura dan Sasuke, mempertemukan mereka dalam satu kontak fisik. "Sasuke-_kun, _perkenalkan ini _itoko _kesayanganku, Haruno Sakura," ucapnya dengan gembira. Ia melanjutkan, "dan Sakura, ini Uchiha Sasuke-_kun _yang sering kuceritakan itu." _

_ Sorot iris _emerald-_nya menantang onyx di depannya menatap dengan intens. Ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum, "_Hajimemashite, _Uchiha-_san," _sapanya singkat. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke ini._

_ "Hn."_

_ Oke, Uchiha ini memang tak perlu memberikan impresi pertama yang baik toh sebelum mereka berkenalan secara resmi imejnya sudah jelek di mata Sakura. Tak betah berlama-lama, perempuan itu menarik tangannya lebih dulu. Eh? Barusan? Hanya perasaannya saja 'kan kalau si Uchiha itu sempat menggenggam tangannya beberapa saat? Mungkin memang itu bentuk sejatinya, Uchiha sang _womanizer.

_"Lho? Jangan panggil Uchiha-_san_. Sasuke-_nii _saja, Sakura. Sebentar lagi Sasuke 'kan akan menjadi kakak sepupumu juga," interupsi Karin yang benar-benar tak menyadari keanehan sedikitpun._

_ "Akan kupikirkan. Ah, aku ke Naruto dulu ya, _Neesan_. Semoga kalian awet sampai akhir hayat," pamit Sakura memberikan doa tertulusnya. Semoga saja Uchiha ini tak lagi menyakiti sepupunya. Ia menjauhi pasangan tersebut, menghampiri Naruto di ujung sana tanpa menyadari mata lain yang menatap punggungnya pergi._

_._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

.

Hari-hari di rumah sakit benar-benar membuatnya jenuh. Ia ingin segera pulang, mungkin saja dengan melihat rumah ingatannya bisa cepat kembali. Masalah Karin? Dia sendiri tak bisa terus-terusan meratapi nasib. Kalau memang benar Karin sudah pergi, ia bisa apa? Toh meratapinya tak akan membuat Karin bangkit dari kubur.

_Cklek_

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat pasien 27 tahun ini terkejut. _Another visitor, eh_? Kalau begitu ini adalah pengunjung lain yang datang setelah 12 jam Sakura dijenguk Gaara. Soal Ino? Ia tadi menelepon kalau kondisi badannya kurang _fit_, tentu saja membuat Sai melarang wanita pirang itu untuk meninggalkan rumah mengingat adanya nyawa lain yang hidup dalam rahim Ino.

Omong-omong soal pengunjung, pengunjung macam apa yang tak tahu sopan santun begini? Main masuk tanpa mengetuk? Oh, tak heran kalau pengunjung yang satu ini agak bersikap kurang ajar. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang dengan santainya memasuki kamar tempatnya dirawat.

"Sudah sepantasnya pengunjung mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk," sembur Sakura sarkastis.

Sasuke mengabaikannya sejenak, ia mengganti sepatu kerjanya dengan sandal dalam ruangan. "Tak berlaku untuk pengunjung yang berstatus sebagai suami," balasnya datar.

"Aku tak mengakui statusmu, Tuan," seperti anak kecil, anehnya Sakura masih tak mau mengalah. Ia masih membalas meskipun matanya terfokus pada tayangan televisi _LCD _yang tergantung di dinding tepat di depannya.

"Tapi agama dan negara mengakuinya," tangkisnya masih dengan nada yang monoton. Pria itu mendekati nakas, mulai membuka parsel buah yang entah milik siapa dengan santai. Kemudian _onyx-_nya menangkap buku tebal di dekat parsel buah.

Sakura yang masih fokus dengan televisi dan belum berniat untuk membalas perkataan sang suami tak menyadari pergerakan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menikahinya?"

Suara bariton Sasuke memecah fokus wanita itu. Sial, pasti buku undangan. Tunggu, buat apa Sakura repot-repot merangkai alasan? Tujuannya adalah menyakiti hati Sasuke. "Secepatnya," balas perempuan itu acuh.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke mengepal dalam saku celananya, memang menyebalkan. Tapi maaf saja, Sasuke sudah hafal taktik Sakura yang memperlakukannya seperti ini dulu. Laki-laki itu berusaha mengabaikan keinginan kuat untuk merobek-robek buku desain undangan yang ada di sana. Ia bersikap _cool_ sambil mengupas kulit apel dan memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Buka mulutmu," perintahnya sambil menyodorkan garpu yang lengkap dengan buah apelnya.

Tentu saja ia mengabaikan pria itu meskipun dari siang sudah mengidam apel segar yang menggodanya di balik bungkus transparan parsel dari Gaara. Sakura menggigit bibirnya dilema haruskah ia memakan apel itu atau mengabaikannya. Kalau ia memakan apel—yang artinya menerima bantuan Uchiha—berarti dia kalah 'kan? Gerak refleks otaknya bekerja lebih cepat, pelan-pelan Sakura membuka mulutnya.

_Tok! Tok!_

Untungnya suara ketukan pintu itu mengembalikan Sakura yang nyaris kalah. Suara ketukan itu berhasil menginterupsi kegiatan suap-menyuap mereka, _ugh_. Seperti biasa Sakura menunjuk pintu kamarnya dengan dagu, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk membuka pintu. Suaminya tak berkomentar, ia menaruh piring berisi apel dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Sayangya, pergerakan sang pengunjung lebih cepat.

Wanita berambut hitam yang memiliki wajah 11-12 dengan pria yang berstatus suaminya memasuki kamar rawat pasien berambut _pink_. Ini sih, Sakura ingat. Mikoto-_basan_.

"Sakura, maaf baru bisa menjenguk. Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya wanita dengan usia di ujung 40-an penuh perhatian.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, kok _Basan_. Paling sebentar lagi juga boleh pulang," jawabnya ditambah dengan seulas senyum. Biar bagaimanapun, Uchiha Mikoto ini tak ada sangkutpautnya dengan urusan Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia tak boleh bersikap jahat pada _basan_ ini.

Raut sedih tergambar dari paras Mikoto yang di mata Sakura terlihat lebih tua. Ingat, Mikoto yang ada dalam memori Sakura adalah Mikoto berumur pertengahan 40-an. "Kau memanggilku, _Kaasan_ lho, Sakura," ia mengoreksi panggilan perempuan _amnesia _itu. Tentu saja Mikoto sudah mengetahui kondisi menantu dari putra bungsunya.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk, "Aah, maaf, _Kaasan_," ia segera meralat panggilannya. Kemudian iris hijau jernih milik Sakura mengamati seorang bayi yang berada dalam dekapan sang mertua. "Lho? _Kaasan? _Sasuke punya adik lagi?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Mikoto terkekeh pelan, ia harus sabar menghadapi manantunya yang kurang beruntung sehingga harus mengalami _amnesia_ begini. "Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk punya anak lagi," kini Mikoto mendekatkan bayi perempuan berambut hitam yang usianya belum genap 10 bulan ke Sakura.

Perasaan aneh nan hangat menjalar dalam hati Sakura saat melihat sosok mungil yang sedang tertidur. Kalau bisa ia ingin menggendong anak itu, perasaan rindu dan ingin mendekap bayi itu menghujaninya.

"Ini Uchiha Sarada, anakmu dan Sasuke," lanjut sang mertua menjelaskan.

Sasuke? Sedang menikmati ekspresi Sakura yang sudah seperti mayat hidup. _Guess what_? Uchiha Sasuke menang lagi, ia berhasil menarik gadis itu untuk menghadapi kenyataan lain yang harus diterima.

Jadi hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke sudah sampai tahap membuat anak? Dan seketika ia merasakan perputaran dunia 360 derajat. Ia tak membenci sosok kecil yang terlihat rapuh dalam dekapan sang mertua. Masalahnya, kenapa bisa-bisanya ia membuat anak dengan laki-laki ini?! Jadi yang dikatakan Ino itu benar? Mereka pernah sangat mesra begitu?

Kalau rumah tangga Sakura dan Sasuke baik-baik saja, kenapa bisa perempuan itu memiliki tunangan? Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya? Ah, bicara soal tunangan ... gawat. Buku desain undangan yang di atas nakas, bisa bahaya kalau mertuanya melihat. Sakura melirikkan matanya ke nakas yang terletak di sebelah kanan kasur.

Hanya parsel buah dan sepiring apel lah yang menyambut indera penglihatannya. Jadi ke mana larinya buku itu? Apa Sasuke kah yang menyembunyikannya? Tatapannya berpindah pada Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Sarada.

Apa ... pria ini baru saja melindunginya?

.

**TBC~**

**.**

* * *

**Balesan **_**review chapter 1 **_**yang gak log-in^^:**

**Guest (28/12/14/): **Karin meninggal karena ... :x akan terbuka di _chapter-chapter_ mendatang. Terima aksih atas _review-_nya ;D

**Honokaaaa: **Terima kasih ;) Hmmm, ada kok. Di _chapter _kemarin kan saya jelaskan (yang pas Sakura menuntut cerai) ;3 Maaf kalau membuat bingung m(_)m _btw, _terima kasih atas _review_-nya;D

**Smiley: **Terima kasih ;D ini udah _update_, meskipun amat sangat terlambat T^^T maaf yaaa, dan terima kasih atas _review_-nya :))

**Dinar AR Ndraha: **Terima kasih X) ini udah dilanjut kok, meskipun terlambat u,u maaf m(_)m dan terima kasih atas _review-_nya ;3

**.**

**A/N: **Fuaaaaaaaaaahhh _finally_, hampir 8 jam duduk depan _lappy, _akhirnya _chapter 2 _kelar ;3 omong-omong fic MC saya lain sedang dalam proses. Watashi sudah 70%, Kireme dan HxH baru 25% dan Love Sprouts maaf banget :( mentok idenya. Makanya kalau lihat tanggal di bawah sama _update-_nya beda lumayan jauh, itu semua karena saya sedang mengerjakan _chapter _dari _fic _saya yang lain untuk di-_update_. Maklumi, masih cukup WB OwO

Soal _fic _ini, semua yang dilakukan oleh para tokoh ada sebab-akibat. Saya ngga sembarangan ngebuat mereka menjadi antagonis ;) Maaf kalau feel kurang berasa atau kekurangan lain yang tak bisa saya sebut. Namanya juga masih belajar~

Omong-omong, gimana _flashback-_nya? ;D

Eh iya, minna, minta doanya yaaa saya mau tempur sama SBMPTN x") makanya sambil belajar plus ngetik fic itu... Susah. Ngebagi waktunya beneran deh hahaha, saya bimbingan mulu sih :') /curhat/

Oke, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca, menunggu, _fave, follow,_ dan me-_review_ _fic _ini. Saya cinta kalian {} /plak silahkan beri saran atau kritik di kotak _review_ ;) jangan jadi _silent reader _mulu /eh.

.

**Special thanks for reviewers chapter 1 3: **

** suket alang alang, **Guest (28/12/14/), **Naya Aditya, dina. .9, , hanazono yuri, sanny sakurai hiroki, 1, iya baka-san, **Honokaaaa, Smiley, **lizzy0421, Ore no Hana, **Dinar AR Ndraha.

.

.

.

**25 April 2015 23:46 P.M**


End file.
